


Back pain and loving cuddles

by Rosiewrites13



Series: Z nation one shots [1]
Category: z nation
Genre: Back Pain, Chronic Pain, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, This is literally what I suffer with so to cope I’m writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiewrites13/pseuds/Rosiewrites13
Summary: Ally suffers from chronic backpain, she doesn’t tell the rest of the group she’s traveling with, or even the guy she has a budding romance with, because she’s scared she’ll be kicked out. But what happens when she can’t hide it anymore?





	Back pain and loving cuddles

You didn’t know how you ended up in this situation. All you knew is you hurt. You couldn’t breathe because the muscle spasms in your back refuses to let your lungs expand. You start panicking because this isn’t how you wanted to die- you don’t want to die period, but in th zombie apocalypse you didn’t want to die by lack of air. That seemed- lame. Scrambling up from where you were laying you start gasping. Pressing your arm into your ribs to counter pressure the pain. 10k immediately is at your side, worry and fear prevelant in his eyes. “Back… pain…” you manage to get out. Using the little bit of air to tell him. 

“What can I do??” He asks. Hands hovering over you, afraid his touch will bring even more pain. 

“Push…” was all you managed to get out. Instead of words you grabbed his hand and shoved it on your side. Gesturing for him to push his hand against your back. He quickly got the idea and with a quick apology he pushed his knuckles against the area causing you pain. You cry out. It hurts but this is the only way it stops. By this point, the entire delta X-ray delta group has woken up and is watching in worry. Tears drop down your cheeks as you are finally able to breathe again. Once the pain subsides, your body slumps into 10k, who catches you and protectively cuddles you to his chest. 

“Ally? What happened?” Addy asks from a few feet away. Still gasping in precious air you hold your finger up. 

“I have chronic back pain.” You whisper out. A secret you haven’t told any group you’ve been with. You told one person, once. And they abandoned you because they didn’t want a liability. “I’ve had it since a few years pre z, I haven’t had an attack like this in years but I usually lean against corners to calm the nerves down… I haven’t had time to do that…” you refuse to make eye contact. Waiting for the rude comments. Waiting for 10k to say something mean. When nothing happens you peak up and they’re all looking at you, some with understanding and some with pity. 

“Thank you for trusting us.” Addy whispers. 

“Now that we know, maybe we can help prevent it.” 10k whispers. You feel your eyes start to burn as you start to cry. The understanding and no rude comments finally breaking you. 

“You guys aren’t going to kick me out?” You ask in disbelief.

“Why would we? You are an amazing shot. Small enough to get into places we can’t. You’ve saved all of us multiple times. Yeah this is something that isn’t ideal. But as long as we make sure these attacks don’t happen often, it’ll be fine. You’re our friend Ally. We wouldn’t kick you out for this.” Warren said warmly. Even Murphy was nodding. 

“Maybe 10k should start giving you massages.” Addy suggested. Smirking at 10k, arms still holding you protectively. Turning your head to look at 10k you see his face lit up in a brilliant blush.  
“Thank you for helping me…” you whisper. 

“Of course Ally… I’ll always help you.” He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini series of z nation characters x oc’s  
> I have no way to cope with all of my pains and this seems like the best way too honestly  
> I hope you enjoy !


End file.
